


Video Game

by hahahaharlequin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: In which Jongdae and Chanyeol’s prank backfires on them, aka “Baekhyun is pissed at that one particular cell who won’t stop eating him”





	Video Game

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: based on the game for losers  
> *let’s just pretend agar.io has a chatbox, or whatever

Baekhyun’s eyes had been focused on the screen of his laptop for quite some time now. His forefinger never leaving the touchpad, moving left and right every now and then. He was trying to raise his points by hovering near the area with the most colorful dots.

He was proud of himself for being able to “run” away from his “captors”. His cell was fluid, and was the master of stealth. Sure, he had to divide himself a few times to save himself, but he managed to catch up to his previous size with only a few swipes.

He was also proud of being able to “eat” his roommate Chanyeol’s cell every time he re-spawns. “Hey! That was uncalled for!” he could hear Chanyeol yell from the other room. Baekhyun would only chuckle as he continued swimming, avoiding bigger and same-sized cells, and clearing his way.

  
“How did you even know it was me?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun, without even looking away from the screen, answered, “Well, you’re the only guy I know who uses the name  _ ‘YeolMyNumber6One’  _ so it was pretty easy to spot.” Baekhyun answered, still swimming his way to safety.

He avoided the corners like the plague, and aimlessly swirled somewhere in the middle. He sang Dory’s song in his mind as he made his way towards a certain cell. Upon eating the said cell, he could hear a frustrated groan coming from Chanyeol’s room.

 

_ “Baekhyun!”  _ He heard his roommate shout, voice echoing throughout their flat. “Yeah?” Baekhyun replied, failing to hide the grin his mouth was forming. “I quit!” Chanyeol huffed as he  _ childishly  _ stomped his way to their shared bathroom with his towel hanging on his shoulders.

“I’m taking a bath.  _ Then  _ I’m going to kick your ass!” he said as he passed by Baekhyun, who didn’t even spare him one single glance. “Whatever, man,” Baekhyun replied monotonously, his eyes trailing his cell, a fuchsia pink cell.

 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

 

Chanyeol hasn’t returned from the bathroom yet. Baekhyun thought that the kid might have fallen asleep again. “Aishh that kid,” he said to himself. He was just about to eat the cell in tenth place when an obnoxiously green cell ate Baekhyun, which got him to yell out in frustration.

“Wha-What happened?” Chanyeol ran out, water dripping from his head, and down on the carpet. He was naked, but his towel was haphazardly tied around his waist, which he held onto like a vice. “This idiot cell just ate  _ my  _ cell!” Baekhyun shrieked.

 

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun. Then looked down at Baekhyun’s laptop. Then back at Baekhyun, blinked, before snorting like a dad, and laughing like that was the funniest joke Baekhyun has ever told.

“What’s funny? Can’t you see I’m getting all mad at this guy for breaking my winning streak?!” Baekhyun wailed, as he showed Chanyeol the current leaderboard. “Huh,” Chanyeol only mumbled, as he scanned the names on the top ten.

  
“Hey, this  _ ‘666SpawnOfSatan666’  _ kid is always on top, isn’t he?” Chanyeol said, pointing at the name that was in red, indicating that his or her cell holds the highest score. “Yeah. Well, maybe this guy  _ is  _ the spawn of satan since he’s always at the top,” Baekhyun shrugged.

“Or maybe, he just has no life to be able to keep that spot for himself!” Chanyeol added, as he wiped tears from his eyes. “Yeah, but maybe, this is karma’s way for getting back at you. You’re getting a taste of your own medicine,” Chanyeol concluded, nodding and smiling to himself, thinking just how smart he is.

 

“Right. But! I eat your cell every time it re-spawns! This guy eats my cell whenever I start going up the ranks!” Baekhyun explained. “Huh. Then maybe this guy is protective of his spot. What’s his rank in the leaderboard, anyway?” Chanyeol said, scratching his head, and sending specks of water everywhere.

“Hey, no shagging of hair anywhere around my laptop,” Baekhyun said, as he scanned the leaderboard for the name of the asshole cell. He scrolled up, and saw that the guy was at the fifth place. “Here he is!” Baekhyun said, pointing at the name in blue.

 

“What a lame name,” Chanyeol said, leaning over Baekhyun’s shoulder. He squinted his eyes as he scanned the top ten. “Oh, look! A familiar name!” Chanyeol screamed into Baekhyun’s ear as he pointed out the name on seventh place.

Before Baekhyun could react, he pushed Chanyeol away, as his hair was dripping down onto Baekhyun’s shirt. “Where? Oh,  _ ‘oohsehun’,  _ huh? Aishh this kid,” Baekhyun shook his head. “But look at the name above his name, though,” he said, pointing at the leaderboard.

 

“Wait, is that..?” Chanyeol started.

“Yep,” Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Wow, so lame! So this is the only way Luhan hyung will be  _ above  _ Sehun, then?” Chanyeol barked, loud and obnoxious laughs erupting from his lips. “Ew,” Baekhyun frowned. “Go back to your bath. You seriously stink like a dog,” Baekhyun said, pushing Chanyeol away.

 

“But I wanna watch you get eaten!” the younger whined. “Shut up and get going!” Baekhyun said, running into the kitchen after kicking Chanyeol on the butt. “Meanie,” he heard Chanyeol say, before he heard shuffling, and finally a door clicking shut.

Baekhyun set his laptop on the kitchen table, and made himself comfortable. He cracked his knuckles before starting a new game.

 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

  
“Baekhyun, quit twisting my arm. I can’t play,” Chanyeol said blankly. He had finished his bath long ago, and was now sitting on the couch beside Baekhyun who was practically seething. He couldn’t last a round without having been eaten by the same cell who kept on following his around.

Chanyeol was playing with his right hand, while he lent his free arm to Baekhyun without even the slightest idea what he would do with it. Hopefully, to snuggle with, but instead Baekhyun was twisting it so his blood circulation would accumulate in his forearm.

 

“I need that arm to cook,” Chanyeol said, his eyes trained on his own cell,  _ ‘YeolMyNumber6One’  _ swimming around the area that had the most colorful dots. He was growing steady what with Baekhyun not playing and was sulking beside him.

He dragged his cell around his phone screen until he saw a cell with a  _ very much familiar  _ name. But instead of taking in Chanyeol’s cell, it swam ahead of Chanyeol, and ate Sehun’s cell. Chanyeol was too distracted, so he got eaten by an unknown cell.

 

“Wow, Baek, did you see that?” Chanyeol said. He looked over his small friend, who was glaring at his phone. “How dare that cell eat mine, and not yours?!” Baekhyun wailed, this time, locking Chanyeol into a headlock. “B-Baek..! Can’t b-b-breathe!” Chanyeol said, slapping Baekhyun’s hands away.

“No! That’s so unfair! Just who is this cell, huh?! Does he have a grudge against me, or something? Wait, let me chat up this kid,” Baekhyun said, letting go,  _ finally,  _ of Chanyeol, and turning to his laptop to turn on the chatbox option.

  
//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

  
He saw that the cell’s user was online,  _ ‘Perfect!’,  _ Baekhyun thought, he logged into his account.

 

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** ya hu do u thnk u r ??? >:(

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** huh who is this

**CutiePretyyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** u kn0w hu i am !!!

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** ah yes yes i know you hahaha

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** wai r u laughing u think dis is funny i think n0t

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** turn ur location on i wanna fite !!!

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** calm down haha i didnt mean it tho

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** thats how you play the game right

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** please do tell how one should play the game

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** u shut up now n jus turn ur location on so i can hit u

 

_ One user is requesting to join the conversation … _

_ User ID  _ **HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st** _ has approved the user’s request … _

 

**YeolMyNumber6One said:** guys let’s not fight please

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** u stay 0ut of dis chanye0l !!!

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** yeah chanyeol listen to pretty boy over here

**YeolMyNumber6One said:** how do you know my name haha

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** your friend mentioned it earlier

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** jus leave chanyeol n g0 back 2 ur game n shut up pls

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** what your friend said lol

**YeolMyNumber6One said:** *sigh* oh alright

**YeolMyNumber6One said:** talk to you later, ‘Cap!

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** hahaha sure sure see ya

_ User ID  _ **YeolMyNumber6One** _ has left the conversation … _

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** w8 u know chanye0l ???

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** ahaha doesnt everybody

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** ur rite

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** w8 so u go 2 X _  university  _ 2 ??? o.O

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** yep i practically see you everyday

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** but you dont look at me

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** lol i just realized how sad that sounded

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** ouch

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** r u trying 2 pck me up ???

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** hahaha

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** maybe

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** i hav a bf tho

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** yeah the cutie right

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** yea…

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** pls stop flrtng wth me n get away frm j0ngdae

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** jus turn 0n ur locati0n so i can fite u rn

**HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st said:** ill be right over

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** w0t ???

**CutiePrettyBeautyBaekhyunnie04 said:** w8t !!!

_ User ID  _ **HisMajestyCaptainBeagleThe21st** _ has left the conversation … _

  
//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//


End file.
